The Dual-Tailed Chronicles!
by wickedflame49
Summary: What if Uchiha Obito returned to the village? Many things have changed when he returned to the hidden leaf village, his return changed fate. The Hidden Leaf Village has lived a long period of twelve years of post-war peace, yet; one boy, hated by the villagers his sacrifice protected, ignored by his parents in favor for his younger sister who is revered as a hero. This is his story
1. Introduction

The Hidden Leaf Village, a flourishing village that has just risen after almost losing the Third Shinobi War; for the past generation, this war took friends. Many of them, while also this time bonds were strengthened between comrades and many male shinobi found those persons.

Those persons they could give their life for, those persons they wanted to be with for the rest of their life. Those persons worth enough to sacrifice yourself for, and also for the village; that utmost person you love.

In the Third Shinobi War, many things happened, many; and it left a sour and also a sweet taste and also a dry one.

October Eleven, shinobi from all ages; from genin to Jonin and even elders were present today to give rest to the Third Hokage who sacrificed his life for the village. After Konohagakure suffered a blow from Iwagakure, not only the Kyubi was destroying the leaf but also a freed Gobi made destruction.

Many Shinobi lost their lives that day, and one of them was the honored and revered third Hokage, who sealed the Yin part of the Kyubi inside Minato and the Yang part inside his daughter Mito, while also sealing the Gobi inside his son Naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sandaime-sama." Uchiha Obito wore the chunin garment of the hidden leaf as anybody else, his two black eyes, one of his and the other donated by his clan. His voice expressed sadness and also dullness, while he never grew up to the man while he started his Shinobi career, the third was the only one who kind up to him after he arrived in no conditions to continue. <em>

_The Third Hokage almost begged Orochimaru to give the boy a chance to be shinobi again, while he demanded to the boy's clan to give him a new eye. And he was given a new chance to fight for the village, to defend it from harm, to fight for it. _

_And many things changed when he stayed in the village; Rin survived and was now the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi thanks to his Sharingan and the aid of the Sandaime, they could seal her beast and control her for not rampaging on the village. Anko got betrayed by Orochimaru and Obito was the only one who helped her cope with it, giving her the attention and happiness she needed, his dedication pouring to know her as person and to make her a fine kunoichi, to motivate her, to give her a will, to protect all of the village again. _

_And he never got to thank the Sandaime for all what he did to him. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Anko; the Uchiha flashed a sad smile before turning again to the place where the images of the Hokage could be seen. _

_His grudge with Kakashi was long forgotten and in the past, his sharingan on his eye socket meant the friendship and relationship he had with the Hatake and how much he changed him, now the man instead being a stuck-up he was now a true shinobi, to help those in need no matter the circumstances. _

_And his sensei married; they had a son and a daughter, although both shared a hard burden, just like Rin. Being Jinchuuriki in the Hidden Leaf wasn't easy, and he knew it. _

"_I want to thank you for being here today." Biwako, the Third's Wife thanked everyone for their presence, getting some guts and speaking in front of all the people. "My husband sacrificed himself for the village because he believed firmly in the will of fire. He believed that we could achieve peace, friendships and camaraderie; all with the same goal, protecting the flames that maintain this village alight." The elder woman said, touching the casket where the third's corpse laid._

"_Don't let this village's light fade." Biwako said marching away, as many shinobi started to place white flowers over the casket of the third, before he passed, Rin also placed a hand on his shoulder and Kakashi appeared at his back, giving him his trademark eye-smile. _

_That bastard always had style and such clichés with that eye he gave him._

* * *

><p>Twelve years of constant peace has passed on the hidden leaf village, although there's always darkness in it, even when everybody's happy and laughing, there's always a soul in grief and sadness.<p>

While living with his family and being the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, Naruto was never given the attention he deserved or even needed. And also, the public hate for the blonde was bad, unlike her sister who was revered as a hero for saving the village, the young blonde was hated by the older generation for having inside his gut a biju that once belonged to Iwagakure; leaving in them bitterness and hatred for what happened in the Third Shinobi World War and also the Attack of the Kyubi.

While they never beat him, their glares and words were enough to always place the boy in a sulking or in a sad mood; and with his parents over-attending everything Mito needed and wanted, left the boy with a rotund sense of sadness.

* * *

><p><em>A young five year old boy walked the streets of the village; feeing the glares of many civilians, the young boy just held a sad visage. His bitterness and pain reflected for the world, as in his mind, it only spelled that nothing mattered. <em>

_He crashed into somebody, getting up and bowing in apologize he heard a male laugh. _

"_Hey!" He did a comically expression while he pointed the boy with his index finger, before approaching to the young boy in seriousness. "Are you alright?" Obito Uchiha asked to the young blonde haired boy and son of his teacher who just stared at him with his eyes and face reflecting the world. The Uchiha had company though, a purple haired kunoichi in her chunin uniform knelt down staring at the young blonde boy. _

'_Those eyes' Anko wondered as she turned to Obito who nodded grimly. "Please do come."_

* * *

><p>Obito Uchiha was an important person in Naruto's life, practically the man he emulated and wanted to be as him. Always happy even though the odds, turning the odds towards his favor no matter the enemy, having the village's respect and acknowledgement; to feel the love that those special to him gave him, people like Anko, Kakash and Rin; his parents even acknowledged him.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto is a twelve year old blonde boy with tan skin, elder of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and hence, heir of the Namikaze clan. A title nobody can remove from him, not even his father; and his lung into that title even with the vilalge's hatred and it took a whole meaning when he met Obito. While not goofy and happy-go-lucky as the Uchiha was in his childhood, the young blonde held those precious to him dear and would do anything for them.

Jinchuuriki of the Gobi and enduring the village's scorn, his only wish is for his parents and everybody to acknowledge him as Namikaze Naruto; the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi and hero of this village; just as his sister Mito is.

* * *

><p><strong>And so here's a whole AU Naruto that changes the canon completely. <strong>

**I've been watching the episodes where obito gets the visions of what could've happened if he stayed in the village, where; here's how it plugged my strings of inspiration and I made this introduction to the story I'm about to write. **

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto; although, It wouldn't be bad to own it.**

**COVER IMAGE OWNED BY HAKUMO of deviantart**


	2. Introduction Part 2

**P. II**

**Jinchuuriki**

_A Young five year old blonde boy dressed in black pants and in a royal-blue kimono-like shirt with lavender colored sandals hung his head low as he saw the familiar moment between his mother, his father and his younger sister Mito. Who wore the exact same clothes her mother wore during her childhood, their time was for her; the dedication, the love; the feelings they poured into it. It made him feel jealous, it made him feel slightly insecure of himself and rather unsatisfied with how he was. _

'_I'm not enough.' Stalking from behind the door that lead to the patio of the Namikaze Clan Compound where the trio was training about shuriken and kunai throwing, the young blonde haired boy could only stalk them with his head hung down in shame._

_He was the disappointment of the village, of his family; of the entire Universe. Everybody thought wrong about him, their hatred could be seen in their eyes, their comments were true in their eyes, their hypocrisy when facing his parents, everything._

'_Maybe, maybe this is my destiny.' The young blonde boy thought disdainfully as he wore a sad frown on his face, people never get enough when expecting something from somebody. _

_Walking out of home without anybody knowing, he went into the village; into a place that was always rumored to be filled with happiness and innocence. _

_Children playing with their parents in their park; their giggles, their laughs, jerking their hands of their parents to invite them to play innocent childhood games; how the parents denied yet afterwards accepted and went to play with their children. _

'_Nothing has sense, life doesn't have sense. Why can't I find it?' The young blonde crouched down and grasped his head, trying to find an answer to his torment, yet to his doom, he never found it; he only found more questions to be left unanswered. _

"_You look troubled." The young blonde heard a voice behind him and turned to meet Chunin Uchiha Obito and war veteran. This time however, he was alone. "How did you do it? Your clan hates you and your love interest prefers to go with somebody that will never give her the attention you try to give her. How did you make them change? How did the scenery made sense?" The young blonde asked to the Uchiha War Veteran and also student of his father. "I…I hate it." The young blonde boy leaned his back on a tree and started to cry. _

_The Uchiha however was silent, approaching to the young boy and leaning his left shoulder on the tree and staring to the playground. _

'_Sensei, when will your heart feel the anguish your son is going through?' The young Uchiha said as he closed his eyes, to be true, the only thing that kept him clinging to the village and to his ideas was the fact that Rin was that rope that maintained him alive and in the surface. _

"_Nohara Rin, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi." Konoha's Uchiha Hokage spoke closing his eyes and answering the question the young blonde spoke to him. "They accepted me, they made me clung into my ideals; while I can't still see the whole image of the scenery. Their presence, their words towards me and their will; gives me the solace and the strength for my eyes to see the true sense of it, the people; makes them human beings, they are…hard beings and always tend to frown at any change or hope if there's no benefit or profit coming from it. Human beings are greedy and try to always see a benefit from everything; I can't say that we aren't human beings, yet; the ways of the ninja makes us; far more cruel and darker, but in a sense, we're still human beings." The Uchiha opened his eyes, staring at the young blonde boy who stared at the grassy surface deeply. _

"_Then…I hate human beings. I hate their voices, their eyes, their ears, their hypocrite feelings; I loathe humanity." The young namikaze and son of the Hokage spoke glaring with all his anger at the surface, the Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes. _

"_You're a Jinchuuriki; that retrieves your humanity. What makes you is the question?" The Uchiha got up before marching away, stopping after being a sizeable distance from the young blonde. "Yet remember, you're in between humanity and I'm a human being, so; in a way, should you loathe me too." The Uchiha gazed at the sky and marched away, leaving the young blonde Namikaze alone to sulk into his dark thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>After a year of evading Uchiha Obito, Naruto finally found the courage to search for the Uchiha in one of the many training grounds the hidden leaf village held. The Chunin Veteran was resting from a combat against Mitarashi Anko. While the two were close and fond, neither spoke their feelings due to fear. <em>

_Appearing from the forest, the young boy surprised Anko who sharply turned towards him, Obito however was more relaxed. _

"_I want to know why." The young blonde boy gazed hardly at the Uchiha while ignoring the purple-haired kunoichi. "I want to know why you aren't like the others. Aren't you a common human being?" The young blonde spoke to the Uchiha who just turned to Anko who was about to go. "Stay." The Uchiha spoke to her, his sharingan blazing and meeting her chocolate brown eyes; he ended his sentence. "Please do." The Uchiha spoke to the purple haired kunoichi who sat at his side and paid attention. _

"_Today the clan has a ballroom dance today as a celebration of 'The Day of Silence'. Mr. Fugaku expects me to either go with a couple or arrange me one from a clan, so, I prefer to go with somebody I know." Turning to the purple haired kunoichi who nodded briefly before drinking water from a canteen the Uchiha kept. _

"_And as for your question, I speak to you because; it's my duty as and Uchiha to respect and accept you as, whoever you want to be." Obito spoke with level-headedness and turned to Anko. "I share clan secrets with Anko-chan because I know she can keep them a secret and I trust her. The Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clan's are descendants of the Otsutsuki Clan; who is revered to be the very first shinobi clan in the world's history. A woman, Otsutsuki Kaguya was its founder. In the days of war, a priestess walked the earth aimlessly, her hatred for humanity was great and her loathe for everything they entailed also came with it. Yet, in her path, she found a tree; a tree birthed from the world's pain, suffering, happiness and also…bitterness. And a lone fruit fell, that fruit; she ate and therefore turned into __**The Rabbit Goddess**__. And she gave birth without the need of man, two children from the world; Hogoromo and Hamura; both started to show her innate ability she was given as a goddess, Chakra. In her anger, she transformed into the Ten-Tailed beast and tried to destroy her heirs. Yet, they sealed her in the moon; but, Hogoromo sacrificed his humanity and sucked inside most of the chakra of the Ten-Tails. Turning him in the first Jinchuuriki; and so, as Jichuuriki he spread the knowledge of the Ninshuu to all the nations. Hamura died on this battle, yet; he had only one heir…this one, neglected by the Otsutsuki Clan for not showing the innate abilities their members should. He was cast out and created his own Clan; the Hyuuga Clan, since, his father Hamura inherited him the dojutsu of the Rabbit Goddess; the Byakugan. Hogoromo had two sons with a woman; Indra and Ashura; the elder was supposed to be the inheritor of the Clan's will yet, to his surprise, he named the younger son Ashura his heir. And Indra, in anger; abandoned his parents. Having an affair with the elder daughter of Hamura's desccendant, an innocent princess who could never awaken the Byakugan bloodline gave birth to a red-haired girl. Yet, when the woman gave birth; Indra was so pulled up in his revenge and as so, he tried killing her. Hamura expelled her from the family and she was left alone, and Ashura's kindness welcomed her and gave her home; this, gave birth to the cousin clan of the Senju; the Uzumaki Clan. When Hamura and Hogoromo were near their end, the Ten-Tails escaped from Hogoromo's grasp, yet; the man divided it into nine separate parts, when both legends died and their creation who were the nine tailed beasts were left scattered around the world; this day is celebrated by the Uchiha Clan as the day of silence. Celebrating the first day our actual Shinobi System was integrated, very long before the clan wars, longer before even men learned chakra; the Day of Silence marked the day where we lost our saviors and heroes, yet, we earned a piece of them in nine separate parts. So as an Uchiha and descendant of Hogoromo Otsutsuki's struggle to maintain peace in this world, I'm commended to accept you as whoever you are. While the mangekyo Sharingan can control tailed beasts into lifeless puppets, I'll never do something as evil as that to you Naruto." The Uchiha spoke tiny of all the clan secrets the Uchiha had to keep as clan, yet at the same time, a part of the tablet also belonged to the Senju and also one to the Uzumaki; yet each clan had different type of monuments. _

_While the Uchiha had a tablet with it, the Senju have the Chakra of the sage and as such; when a senju focuses chakra on their eyes…it is said that a senju can look back into the past of their ascendants. While the Uzumaki, they inherited a special and unique scroll that will transport them and see all the events with vivid reality. _

_Young Naruto however was surprised about the knowledge of the Uchiha, with a frown and a nod. _

"_I thank you for explaining it and trying to make me have sense." The Uzumaki marched away, leaving the Uchiha alone for now and again, not talking to the Uchiha for a whole year._

* * *

><p>A young blonde teen woke up, even though his search for making sense of the world still goes and his hatred for human beings remains the same. He opened his blue eyes to meet the world, as he saw the calendar; he knew what day was today and he didn't expected nothing from it. Hearing loud sounds from his sister's room, he knew his parents were celebrating 'their' birthday since today was October tenth, and just today; he's turning twelve.<p>

Twelve years of constant hatred for humanity and for constant search in clues for who he is.

'Why? Why can't you see me?' The young blonde inquired, getting frustrated on the same subject he's been going around since he's been five years old.

He got up and stared at the mirror before he came to a conclusion.

'They don't care anymore; they don't care about it at all.' The young blonde boy said, sniffing; before glaring at himself in the mirror; he won't allow feelings to get in his way and in his mission. He has made a new purpose for himself; to beat his sister and get her down for everybody to acknowledge him, oh he'll do and when he does, they'll know who he is and that his destiny is far up there, just there the leaves of the Tree of the World fall, far up there in the skies where eyes can't see anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED PROLOGUE PART II<strong>

**As we add more memories of the young blonde's life, the story gets a lot clearer. **

**I'll may have part three just by today or tomorrow; while I'm not showing his entire memories since it'll take me far too long; I'll show the more important ones that 'TO HIM' have made a greater difference in his ideology and had explained many things to him. **

**For example; the day Naruto met Hinata in canon also happens here; however the blonde produces a good clone and managing to scare them; and he was about to change his outlook on humanity through Hinata; but when Ko enters, glaring at the Jinchuuriki and tugging on the timid Hyuga; his hatred for humanity frew and his drive to loathe them increased.**

**Most of his memories involve Obito; the only person Naruto has grown fond off and likes; since Obito's seriousness and also concern for the blonde got deep into the Gobi Jinchuuriki's heart. **

**Naruto still hasn't communicated with Kokuo. **


	3. Introduction Part 3

**P. III**

**The Void in the Heart**

_Kakashi and Obito were speaking about Naruto; Anko and Rin were with them since both were also concerned about it and since they were Obito's company they were here. _

"_I fear he might have an empty life." The Sanbi Jinchuuriki spoke openly to her comrades who just took in what she had to say, Rin was the Jinchuuriki of their Generation and they tried to understand her from time to time. Since, she'll feel empty hearted sometimes, that void of emptiness was something she could feel. _

_From time to time Nohara Rin would feel the emptiness on her heart without reason and sometimes her comrades Kakashi and Obito; heck even Anko and many others have tried to give her love, warmth and help her through any mean. But she'll always turn them away, saying that there was nothing for them to do anyway. _

"_I can feel it rejecting me. And they, they can sense your heart and manipulate it; if they find a hole, a void, anything they can take advantage of; they use it to theirs fully to take control and destroy your life." Nohara Rin said to her comrades who just had a deep stare upon them; young Naruto had a clear void on his heart and that was unmistaken. _

"_I'll train him." The brown haired girl said before Uchiha Obito stopped them. "I fear he did a step over us already, he has reached to your former sensei's hideout in the sewers of the village." The uchiha expressed and the purple haired chunin got up, about to get the boy away from that gutter, but the Chunin stopped her, his stern and serene face was on her, smiling to her afterwards to ease her worries. "You shouldn't worry Anko-chan, I'm sure that Naruto will use that knowledge for good, even if that void in his heart handicaps him. He's strong, and I believe firmly in him." The Uchiha nodded, giving tranquility to the purple haired chunin who just sat again and they heard Rin's speech. _

"_He'll need something to fill that void in his heart." Rin said as she got up, since they were in Kakashi's apartment, she walked towards a window and looked out towards the darkened streets. "But, how do we fill that void on his heart?" Kakashi asked and the Sanbi Jinchuuriki sighed and turned towards them again. "You three must make him find that answer; you must fill that void in his heart. You." Rin gestured to the three before her eyes rested upon Obito and Anko; and she nodded to both. "You're like the parents he wants and wishes to have; while you." Rin turned to the copy-ninja who could only stare at her aback. "I want you to carry on my will Kakashi-kun, I want Naruto to bear the Sanbi and defend the village and the world with all his strenght. While it's your duty to deliver this message to the Hokage the day when my body no longer can hold the Sanbi back-." The brown haired female said to the ANBU who just shrugged. "It's impossible for it to happen; Kushina-sama sealed your beast tightly enough for you to live in peace." Kakashi said and Rin turned away from them and she turned to the streets again; touching the window, she started to cry for no reason. _

"_I'm relieved that Kushina-sama found the way to fill that void on her heart with the love of Minato-sensei. If only your love and affections could fill my void Obito-kun, If only your attempts for me to love you Kakashi-kun; I can't fill that void in my heart." Nohara Rin spoke sincerely and with all her feelings towards the three, Rin however could only gaze at the window. _

"_Kakashi-kun; don't let yourself be embraced by the darkness because, there's somebody willing to fill that void in your heart, yours too Obito. And I don't want anybody of you to feel what I feel now." She searched in the pockets of her pants and she took out an orange bottle with her sleeping medicine. "Each time is harder to sleep, harder to live, harder to cope, harder to endure. If anything happens; I just, wish for you all and kami to forgive me." Her breath hitched before she started to cough, Kakashi got up and patted her on the back. "Is there anything I can do for you to feel better Rin?" The copy ninja asked for her, yet; it was all in vain, she shook her head and smiled. "To fill that void in your heart by loving Kurenai-chan, her dedication to you is grand. She tried to go to ANBU and demand Hokage-sama to place her in ANBU just to have you near. That sacrifice; goes far away from what human beings are; selfless sacrifice, selfless sharing, unselfish dedication; women have inside them Kaguya's pain and a piece of the rabbit goddess feelings as non-human being." Rin said deeply while approaching her left and right palms towards her heart._

* * *

><p><em>Obito's clone was waiting outside for the young blonde to get out. <em>

"_Naruto." The young blonde Jinchuuriki turned to the Uchiha Chunin with fear on his face, fearing that he might report him with his father. Obito extended his right arm and opened his palm, resting it in front of a boy to a near distance to him. _

"_Give me a hand." The young Uchiha asked for the young blonde to do something that, in the moment would be meaningless but; that in the future, might change his life entirely. Naruto smiled anxiously before smashing his open palm on obito's._

_***CLAP***_

_The young Uchiha laughed in joy and so did the young blonde; and he escort the young inchuuriki outside of the sewers._

* * *

><p>Obito Uchiha, now a Jonin was given his next assignment.<p>

He'll have a genin team; although at first it was meaningless, he knew that the differences will be big. He'll be Jonin sensei in tow with Rin.

**Inuzuka Kiba and Namikaze Naruto**

Of course, the conditions for the assignment to be official and to be done were to see both boys graduated and ready to serve the village by the Academy's standards.

A thought trailed off; a sincere smile passed over his lips as he remembered Rin's confession about the blonde's condition; long time ago when Naruto was six, that was six year ago.

The next six years Naruto didn't met Obito for nothing since he staid training alone at home when his parents and sister never met him or studying in his room, and since he was on the academy, that time cut short any attempts he could have to meet the young blonde.

'Today's your birthday, Naruto.' The Uchiha smiled as he thought of a gift to give to the young blonde, it had to be special and worth remembering and keeping forever. Knowing that only one person could advice him, he'll go with her and see what she had to say.

**The SEXY and SINGLE Mitarashi Anko**

* * *

><p><strong>So this completes the series of a prologue of three parts that I've done to have a clearer and darker plot; as you've seen I've changed the name of the story since only today I remembered I placed Rin as Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi; and only a few hours ago I've had the idea of giving Rin, while more suffering and pain; I'm giving her character a whole new meaning in Naruto's life. <strong>

**Obito, Anko and Rin will be the source of his inspiration, they will make him fill that void on his heart; they'll be the light towards his shadow. **

**For now, I'll leave these three prologues; and maybe after some time I'll put them all in one. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
